nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Regis Nephli (The Rogues)
''Ego Regint ''(I am a Regint) ''Summam vitae sanctitatem, suscipiam. ''(I will uphold the sanctity of innocent life.) ''Ego protegantur innocentes, de humanitate, ''(I will safeguard the innocents of humanity,) ''Et ne reputes ruinam ''(I will let no innocent fall) ''Ego dæmonium non deum aut fortior. ''(I will let no false god or demon prevail.) ''Solum quod sim disceptabo cum victoria ''(I will fight with only victory as my goal) ''Et non tantum hominibus, sed resurgat ''(And I will not only protect humanity, but help them RISE) ''- The oath of the Neo Regints/Regin'' The Néo Regints ('''pronounced as Néo Regin after the subrace) ' are a guild that was formed when the Guild of the R'evolt, Guild of Mīles, Guild of Rogues and the Guild of Ravens decided to combine into one guild. Origin and Background On a day called the Triquetra Dios, the Neo-Shifters collectively decided that a member from each subrace to use the Genesis Power that would spawn Royals from the Ether of each Demigod Realm. and transform their essence to match these creations, in order to form their own Guilds (Nephlim offshoot species). Each would be dedicated to a specific cause (Focus in their language) that would indirectly benefit the human race. From Pandemonium, the Reapers were born, residents of the dream/nightmare realm. From the Spirit Wilds, live the Ronin, a guild with runes that can mimic creatures of Myth. The guild born from Arcadia is called the Rogues, travelers of the Nexus. In Stygia, a guild called the Regin was born, revenants of past Creation. Finally, in the realm of Aether, the Xiezhi was born, Nephlim with a more direct command over the Ether, and believers of transformation for mankind. During the start of the 2000s, these groups had realized that their Focus' held the common purpose of Justice/Vengeance, and decided to pool their to create a new type of royals, add a portion of their members merge into one guild with one fused purpose. After much work in regards of assimilation, the three guilds became a united force called '''The Neo Régints/Régin, '''with the power and willingness to transform the innocent, while punishing the "demons" that walk among them'.' Operations/Purpose As a result of the three guilds' Focus merging, The Neos Régints is directed towards aiding, protecting, and evolving innocents. Bringing R'evolution to Humanity Like the Neos Revolte, the Regints are devoted to ensuring that the innocents of Earth are evolved/transcended to their level in terms of physiology, technology, landscape, and other aspects excluding warfare. For certain aspects, there are groups within the guild that deals with advancing certain aspects of humanity. Protecting Innocents They also devote themselves to punishing demons of every variety, whether they be demons of high status, garden variety demons, or chameleon demons that manage to avoid punishment for their crimes in the past or present. They track these demons, reap their spirit, and banish them to Pandemonium. This guild is organized into certain teams, and while there is a "neutral branch" of the guild that includes members who hunt all all types of demons, the rest of the teams are made of specialists trained to deal with demons of a certain variety. These varieties are organized based on the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Nine Circles of the Nether. Royals: Néo Ryōkai The subrace of Nephlim that was conjured from the combined Genesis abilities of the four praetors. They make up 100 percent of the Neo Régints guild. Each member has the common physiology of a Nephlim, while they develop their own personal runes that enable them to perform in the assigned guild squad. They reside in various locations of the world using pocket dimensions, and use their power to aid it's unfortunate citizens either through a method that combines Wish Granting and Neo-Gnosis, or direct safeguarding. = The Reapers (Guild of Ravens) ''For the Article: The Reapers The Reapers are a guild that was made by The Rephai, a race of Nephlim that dealt with the Astral Realm. The Rogues (Nexus Ryders) For the Article: The Rogues The Rogues is the Guild of planeswalkers, able to walk through the Nexus and see all worlds. The Xiezhi (Nimbus Ryders) For the Article: The Xiezhi Using the Ether of Aether, the Ryxus were reborn as the Xiezhi Guild, able to manage both the other Guilds, and mortals of Earth. The Ronin (Guild of Rogues)Esoteric WindMythic Gemstone Warping For the Article: The Ronin The Ronin is a guild that mimics the appearance and abilities of mythical entities. The Regin (Guild of Relics) For the Article: The Regin The Regin ' ('also called Relics')' are a race of Nephlim who were born from the residual ether left by other mortals in Stygia.